1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp to provide an illuminating function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED (light emitting diode) lamp comprises a power connector, a shade combined with the power connector, and an LED module mounted in the shade to emit light outwardly so as to provide a lighting function. However, the shade is fixed to the power connector so that the shade cannot be rotated relative to the power connector to change the lighting direction of the LED module.